peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Karl's Tape 25 - August 1983
Tape ; Name *Karl's Tape - August 1983 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1983-08-00 *Edited highlights of David Jensen and John Peel shows from period dated in title. No links. Tracklisting *''Jensen show possibly the 15th August 1983 (someone check the Bible Mark I)'' *Black Uhuru: 'Party Next Door (12")' (Island) *Style Council: 'The Paris Match' (Jensen Session) *Glove: 'Like An Animal (Single)' (Wonderland / Polydor) *Style Council: 'Here's One That Got Away' (Jensen Session) There is a brief snatch of Jensen's voice following, so this and the other SC tracks may well be from a repeat of the session TX on 1983-05-10, since the LP these tracks were both featured on (Cafe Bleu) was not released until the following year. *Clay Hammond : "You Messed Up My Mind" (LP Slow 'N' Moody, Black And Bluesy ) (Kent) *Danse Society: 'Wake Up (12")' (Society) Or possibly from a repeat of the session TX on 1983-04-12. *David Bowie: 'Modern Love (LP-Let's Dance)' (EMI America) *Stranglers: 'Paradise (LP-Feline)' (Epic) *Bruce Foxton : 'This is the way' (7") (Arista) *Monyaka: 'Go Deh Yaka (Go To The Top) (12")' (Easy Street) *Style Council: 'Mick's Up' (Jensen Session) Jensen namechecks keyboard player Mick Talbot. *''Now moves on to the Peel Show of 15 August 1983'' *Redskins: 'Young And Proud' (Peel Session) Session #2, first TX 15 August 1983. 15 August 1983 *Popticians: 'Brown Paper Bag' (Peel Session) Session #1, repeated 15 August 1983.15 August 1983 *ACR: 'I Need Someone Tonite (12")' (Factory) 15 August 1983 *Redskins : Ninety-Nine And A Half Won't Do (Peel Session) 15 August 1983 *Wilson Pickett: '99 1/2 (Won't Do) (7")' (Atlantic) to 15 August 1983 *''And the Jensen Show of 22nd August 1983'' *Heaven 17: 'Crushed By The Wheels Of Industry (7")' (Virgin) *Farenji Warriors : Lookin' Around (Kid Jensen Session) Broadcast 22/8/83 *tape flip *Kane Gang : 'Brother, Brother' (7" ) Kitchenware SKK5 *Farenji Warriors : Flying Carpet (Kid Jensen Session) Broadcast 22/8/83 *Kid Creole And The Coconuts: There's Something Wrong In Paradise *Farenji Warriors : Jungle Call (Kid Jensen Session) Broadcast 22/8/83 *Comsat Angels: Will You Stay Tonight *Billy Bragg: The Busy Girl Buys Beauty (EP Life's a Riot with Spy Vs Spy ) Util1 Utility Go Discs *Farenji Warriors : You Got It (Kid Jensen Session) Broadcast 22/8/83 *''And the Peel Show of the same date'' *Billy Bragg: A13, Trunk Road To The Sea 22 August 1983 *Billy Bragg: Love Gets Dangerous 22 August 1983 *Billy Bragg: A New England 22 August 1983 *Billy Bragg: Fear Is A Man's Best Friend 22 August 1983 *John Cale: Fear Is A Man's Best Friend 22 August 1983 *Chameleons: Up The Down Escalator 22 August 1983 *Gang Of Four: Is It Love? (12") EMI 12EMI 5418 snippet of Peel outro ''22 August 1983 * ''Jensen Show of 23rd August 1983 *Comsat Angels: Island Heart (Jensen Session) *Smiths: Reel Around The Fountain (Peel session) 24 August 1983 *Smiths: Miserable Lie (Peel session) 24 August 1983 *Smiths: Handsome Devil (Peel session) 24 August 1983 Category:1983 Category:Mixtape Category:Available online Category:Karl's Tapes Category:Unknown File ;Name *K198308sideA and K198308sideB ;Length *01:02:08, 01:02:18 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Karl and Andy. ;Available *Side A *Side B ;Footnotes Category:1983 Category:Mixtape Category:Available online Category:Karl's Tapes Category:Unknown